1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a film antenna, and more particularly to an innovative antenna with an antenna body and feeder in a combined structure as well as a new fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the modern information age, there is a growing trend of wireless transmission functions being introduced into electronic products. So, the antenna assembly becomes a key element of a variety of electronic products, such as commonly used mobile phones, notebook computers and PDAs.
An antenna assembly is generally prefabricated into a solid antenna(e.g. an inverted-antenna) by means of punch-forming metal sheets. However, since lightweight and thin-profile electronic products have become a popular trend, the inner space of these electronic products, such as mobile phones, notebook computers and PDAs, will be reduced greatly, thus emphasizing the need for miniature antenna assemblies. For this reason, a new film antenna is developed for lightweight electronic products.
For a regular film antenna, a thin-profile antenna structure is formed on the preset substrate (such as circuit boards, chassis, etc.) by means of printing, evaporation, sputtering and other means. The feed point and grounding portion of the antenna must be electrically connected with the core wire and conductor of a coaxial cable (feeder), thus enabling the feeding of received and transmitted signals. For a solid antenna made of metal sheets, the antenna is coupled with the coaxial cable by means of welding without any damage. For a film antenna, a thin structure is coated onto the surface of substrate. Unfortunately, high-temperature welding causes excessive melting of the film antenna, or even lead indirectly to the damage of the substrate (often made of plastics).
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.